Some loudspeaker systems comprise two or more loudspeakers so that a first loudspeaker is designed to operate on low frequency signals and a second loudspeaker is designed to operate on high frequency signals. The division between low and high frequency signals may be performed so that a so called cross-over frequency is determined, wherein signals having lower frequency than the cross-over frequency are considered as low frequency signals and, respectively, signals having higher frequency than the cross-over frequency are considered as high frequency signals. Hence, the loudspeaker system may comprise a channel divider which divides an input signal to two output signals in such a way that signals having frequency lower than the cross-over frequency are provided to the first loudspeaker and signals having frequency higher than the cross-over frequency are provided to the second loudspeaker. However, in practical implementations the division into low and high frequencies is not so straightforward and some overlapping may occur. In other words, loudspeakers which are designed to operate on low frequency signals have frequency response which may extend slightly over the cross-over frequency and loudspeakers which are designed to operate on high frequency signals have frequency response which may extend slightly below the cross-over frequency. It may also be possible that the loudspeaker system may have more than two loudspeakers each designed to operate on different frequency ranges.
In addition to properties of the loudspeakers there may be other factors as well which may affect the frequency response of the loudspeaker system. For example, loudspeaker casings and/or room properties may affect the listening experience of the loudspeaker system. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a method and a loudspeaker system which is adaptable to properties of the components of the loudspeaker system and to operating environment.
Loudspeakers designed to operate on low frequency signals may also be called as woofers or subwoofers, and loudspeakers designed to operate on high frequency signals may also be called as tweeters. Loudspeaker systems having two or more loudspeakers such as one or more subwoofers and one or more tweeters may be called as two-way or multiway loudspeaker systems.